1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that prints an image using a marking added to a printing sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, scanners that read document images, copiers that print document images read by a scanner, printers and facsimile machines that print externally-input image data, or multifunction products (MFPs) have been used. Also, a technology has been known in which a marking, such as a two-dimensional barcode, embedded with various information is read from a document and, based on the embedded information, printing or other processes thereafter is controlled.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-80939 suggests a technology in which a two-dimensional barcode added to a document is detected, command information coded on the detected two-dimensional barcode is decoded and, according to the decoded command information, a process on the read document is determined.
Also, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-115020 suggests a technology in which, when the read image data includes two-dimensional code information, information as to an access to a web server is decoded from the two-dimensional code information and, according to the decoded access information, content data is obtained for printing.
However, the methods disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 2006-80939 and 2006-115020 have a problem in which a document printed for each predetermined unit, such as each print job unit or copy unit, cannot be reprinted for each unit by reproducing print settings at the time of printing.
For example, in the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-80939, only the command information defining the process content on each document is added. Therefore, for example, when collective printing for each copy unit is performed, it is required to prepare all documents belonging to that copy and detect a two-dimensional barcode from each document.
Moreover, in the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-115020, although collective printing of the entire content data obtained by referring to the access information is possible, it is impossible to reproduce the print settings at the time of printing the content data for reprinting. This is because, in the first place, an object of the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-115020 is to reduce time and trouble of obtaining information from an external apparatus, and reading the barcode or the like added to the document at the time of printing to reprint the document is not an object of this technology.